


Surfs Up

by Dawn_twilight



Series: Summer of Sam Love 2012 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Romance, Summer of Sam Challenge, Surfing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:58:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_twilight/pseuds/Dawn_twilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Come on Sam, it'll be fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surfs Up

**Author's Note:**

> Summer of Sam Love 2012 Day 7...sorry to be so behind!

SNSNSNSN

Jess was wearing a little yellow bikini bottom and a slick black shirt on top, her hair pulled back into a golden pony tail and he looked down at his own cut off jeans, the sandy white beach and the rolling tide.

“Come on, Sam," she called, "it’s gonna be fun!”, her surf board clutched under her arm as she ran toward the waves and he couldn’t quite figure out how he had let her talk him into this.

He watched as she slid up and over her board, laying flat on her belly, using her arms to pull herself through the water and then she was ducking down and under a wave, popping up on the other side.

He stood where the spent waves lapped at his feet, toes buried and curled into the wet sand until she was out too far, or at least that’s what Sam had thought, but then she pulled herself up, straddling her board, raising both arms to get his attention, to make sure Sam could see her.

A second later, her head turning, looking out at the ocean, she fell flat against her board again, her long arms cutting through the water and then she was meeting an uprising in the surf, catching the beginnings of a wave and jumped to her feet, balancing and contorting her body to stay planted on the board and Sam couldn’t help the thrill of excitement that ran down his spine.

She was amazing.

She was beautiful.

She was his…

And it was finally sinking in that she would be his forever.

He, along with the help of his friend Brady, had already picked out a ring and Sam was gonna ask…soon And he felt...content to know that they had forever to do crazy stuff like this. Explore and share things that they both enjoyed.

About half way back to shore, she went down, the water rising up like a horse, bucking off its rider and he ran into the surf, not sure if he should try to swim to her, but soon she surfaced, all smiles and wet hair plastered to her scalp and still so beautiful.

When she got to the shore line, clutching her board once more, she planted it into the sand and wrapped her arms around him. “Okay, babe…you think you’re ready for your turn?”

And Sam thought that lying on the board on the beach, miming the motions was way different then the real thing, “I um…”

She patted his back, “or we could take a brake for some shaved ice,” and she dragged him off toward a stand on the boardwalk.

And later, when the sun was setting and they had joined some other couples around a bon fire on the beach, she cuddled into his arms and said, “Let’s come back this weekend, maybe I can actually get you into the water next time.”

He nodded…the sun, the surf, the beach…new and strange to him, but one of her favorite places to be and Sam thought, he wanted to always be wherever Jess was, so he leaned in and kissed her, wrapping his arms more firmly around her and thought, this might just be the perfect place to ask her, the perfect place to pop the question and have the life he had always dreamed. 

SNSNSNSN


End file.
